


Get Your Way

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Retsu is bitter and Kyoya is smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Kyoya has obtained the new - the evolved - power of Dragon Zwei.So of course, he calls up his reliable deckbuilder.(Half character study, half me beingcompletely enragedby how Kyoya debuted Dragon Zwei. This is what happens when you remove your deckbuilder characters from the show. I am offended to this day.)
Relationships: Gremlin | Oomori Retsu & Gaen Kyoya
Kudos: 1





	Get Your Way

The second he hears the voice, Retsu regrets answering his phone without checking the caller.

"Oh good, I’m glad you picked up, Gremlin.”

“I thought I blocked your number."

"I have multiple phones.” Retsu grit his teeth at the cool satisfaction in Kyoya’s voice, one he hoped never to hear again.

"I’ll block this one too.“

"That’s perfectly fine, but first, I have something I think you’ll find interesting.”  
A million alarms were going off in his head to hang up on him and block his number, but with precedents like Dragon Eien and Darkness Dragon World, Retsu couldn’t help but listen, Kyoya letting out a pleased hum at his expectant silence.  
“Dragon Zwei.”

Retsu knew enough German to understand its meaning: the new- no, _evolved_ form of Dragon Eien. After the first broke the walls between worlds, Retsu couldn’t imagine the possibilities its successor might bring.  
Nonetheless,

“I won’t build it for you."

His voice shook as he muttered the words. He could still feel the sting from Kyoya’s betrayal- the man he’d respected, called his friend, thought understood and above all _cared_ about him, only to throw him away with the completion of the Dragon Eien deck. Just like all the others, Retsu had only been worth a few decks to him, but unlike the others he’d used his insecurities against him, fulfilled his sweetest dreams only to turn them sour at the realization that they were all to support another thankless fighter.

"I wouldn’t make that decision so quickly if I were you, Gremlin.”  
He wanted to tell him not to call him that, to say he didn’t go by the name Kyoya gave him anymore, that no part of him belonged to him- but even after everything, the name still carried a familiarity, a meaning that still resonated with him, and he bit his lip instead, a new coat of satisfaction layering Kyoya’s voice at his audible hesitation.  
“… I’ll send you details on some of the new cards I’ve obtained.”

“You’re too used to getting your way, Kyoya.”

“And I will this time.”

Retsu hung up with disgust, but he hesitated to block the number, waiting until the promised details were sent. His stomach tightened with shame, but when he got the text from Kyoya he opened it immediately, too curious to pass up a look at the new Dragon Zwei.  
A new message came as he was reading, and without a second thought he opened it as well, eyes narrowing on the first line:

> _Here’s how I have it built right now:_

“Are you serious!?”

“Gremlin. What did you think?”

“Why are you playing Demios in a mixed world deck!?”

“Should I not?” His voice was thick with satisfaction now, but Retsu was too enraged to care if he was taking his bait.

“I’m building the deck.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Retsu thought he could hear the beginnings of laughter in his voice, the sound making him boil with rage.

“You’d make laughing-stocks of potentially _legendary_ cards- I won’t let you sully Darkness Dragon World’s name, or Dragon Zwei’s.”

Kyoya gave another pleased hum, and immedately Retsu’s anger cooled to embers, placated by his own self-loathing as he felt Kyoya’s trap close on him.

“When will you be coming for the cards?”

“Forget it. I’ll make replicas to build with- I don’t want to see your face.”

“That’s fine, but certainly you’ll allow me to oversee the tuning? These aren’t just ordinary cards, after all, and it’d be a insult to your craft to hand over an untuned deck.”

“… We’ll talk.”

Another satisfied hum made his skin crawl, the start of a phrase he hesitated on, as if weighing his words.

“I knew you’d come through for me, Gremlin.” _Don’t test your luck, Kyoya._ “After all, you’ve always been a good friend to me.”

“I hate you!” he screamed and shut the phone before Kyoya could get the last word, hands shaking as he seethed.

As his breathing subsided, he looked back to the card descriptions, felt his mind unwillingly pulled into strategies and card combinations, and finally he sighed and started on the nostolgic but bitter process of taking out all his spares for a single deck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reposting this](https://master-deckbuilder-retsu.tumblr.com/post/147816737580/the-second-he-hears-the-voice-retsu-regrets) from my now abandoned art tumblr because the curse has finally been lifted and I will not be the first to post a fic about these two to ao3. I have powerful feelings about this dynamic, and most of those feelings are anger, because I am Retsu-biased.
> 
> Also thank you person who wrote these two first, it punched me in the gut. You are completely correct, but I don't have to be happy about it.


End file.
